KiYa E193 series
The KiYa E193 series, branded the East i-D, is a Japanese non-revenue diesel multiple unit. Built in 2002 for JR East, the set is used for various track and overhead line inspections. The set is designed to complement the similar E491 series set. History This three-car set introduced in 2002 as a substitute for the aging KiYa 191 series set used by JR East. The set is currently operational and is based at Akita Depot. Despite being owned by JR East, the set also inspects JR Freight lines ever so frequently and inspects JR Hokkaido lines every May. In addition to inspecting JR lines, the KiYa E193 series also inspects various private railway lines. The private railways the KiYa E193 series set has performed track, signal and overhead line inspections include the Aoimori Railway, Aizu Railway, Mōka Railway (alternatively spelt as Mooka), Watarase Keikoku Railway, Kashima Rinkai Railway, Yamagata Railway, Echigo Tokimeki Railway and the freight-only Keiyō Rinkai Railway. Design This three-car set has a non-streamlined design with large headlights. The end cars have provisions for a camera mount, although the KiYa E193 series set has also been seen without the camera mount. The camera mount holds a special omnidirectional camera. Despite looking very similar, if not completely identical, to the E491 series set in terms of appearance, the cab cars of the KiYa E193 series are slightly longer. Specifications The set is constructed of stainless steel. Car 1 is used to inspect communication equipment and signals, car 2 is used to inspect overhead lines while car 3 is used to inspect track. Car 2 has special lozenge-type pantographs used to inspect the overhead lines; despite it having pantographs, the KiYa E193 series set cannot actually draw power from those pantographs to power itself and is instead solely powered by its prime movers. Cars are 20.5 meters long, 2.9 meters wide and 4.05 meters tall. The set uses Cummins DMF14HZB prime movers which produce 450 PS (443.8 HP, 331 kW) each. On occasion, a MaYa 50 non-powered inspection car is inserted between one of the cab cars and the intermediate car. The KiYa E193 series set also has a unique double-headed coupler with both knuckle- and Shibata-type coupler heads (the Shibata-type couplers are a modified version of Scharfenberg couplers). This allows it to connect to both electric multiple units and diesel multiple units. Both couplers are situated perpendicularly from each other and mounted on a rotating post, so a simple rotation allows it to couple to a train with either Shibata-type couplers or knuckle couplers. A DICS ('D'ieselcar 'I'nformation 'C'ontrol 'S'ystem) system is installed in the KiYa E193 series set; this is the first JR East train to be equipped with this sort of system. This system would later be installed as standard in the KiHa E130 series cars. Incidents On 22 May 2017, while carrying out an inspection on the Watarase Keikoku Railway, the intermediate car of the set derailed. The set was then stationed in JR East's Takasaki Depot until 30 July 2017, with the intermediate car sent for repairs on July 31. The E491 series set took over some of this set's duties on the Ōu Main Line when this set was under repair. See also *E491 series, non-revenue electric multiple unit that is similar in appearance and is used for a very similar purpose References Category:JR Group trains Category:Diesel Trainsets Category:Niigata Tekkō locomotives